


Call Me Daddy

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, idk why I make JB so mean to Jackson, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: JB is so sick and tired of Jackson calling him, 'Daddy.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

Jackson had taken it upon himself to start calling JB ‘Daddy’ lately. Every chance he got, too: dance practice, radio programs, concerts, interviews, getting dressed in the morning, eating, and even sleepy time. When the other members asked Jackson what was his reasoning behind the new nickname he said, “Because JB-hyung takes care of us like a daddy would.” 

 

Jaebum’s teammates accepted the answer and clapped for such an amazing comparison, but he knew better. Jaebum knew Jackson was calling him that to annoy him, the younger was notorious for doing shit solely to irk him. For the most part Jaebum had been able to deflect it; his usual responses being, “Jackson shut up, you already have a father,” and “If you were my child I’d give you to the closest orphanage.”

 

Unfortunately, JB could ignore the teasing no longer. Jackson was going into overkill and it wasn’t making things better now that he was alternating between ‘Appa’ and ‘Daddy.’ ‘What is wrong with this one?’ he thought with an annoyed shake of his head. 

 

He inwardly groaned when he saw Jackson enter their shared hotel room through the bathroom mirror. He was taking what little alone time he had from his hyper teammate to bathe and groom himself. He’d drawn the short stick and had to room with Jackson this time, he was hoping and praying that the younger had won the room with their manager. He always seemed more tamed with manager-hyung around.

 

“Annyeong Jaebum-appa,” he cheerily greeted as he kicked his slippers off by the bed. He’d just come from the pool with BamBam and Mark and he was soaking wet, his bleached bangs hanging all in his face. “Yah, get a towel and dry off before you sit on your bed,” JB yelled at him in agitation. Jackson tilted his head back and laughed his unique high-pitched laugh, “Yes daddy,” he easily conceded. 

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I’m not your appa, stop calling me that Jackson Wang,” he snapped. Jackson made his way into the spacious hotel bathroom, stood next to the leader, and smiled at him, “But you are my appa,” he argued with a small pat to his naked shoulder.

 

Jaebum grabbed ahold of the younger’s wrist and yanked him a little closer, “I. Am. Not. Your. Appa,” he stressed each syllable before he tossed Jackson’s hand away. 

 

Jackson hopped up onto the counter and smiled wider at his friend, completely unfazed. He was used to JB’s sour mood from his teasing. “You sure act like my daddy,” he replied, “You make sure I wake up on time, eat, sleep, and make sure everyone treats me right. You even buy me food and clothes that I want. That sounds like a daddy to me.” Jackson happily kicked his legs like the big child he was, thoroughly satisfied with his justification. 

 

JB wet his hands and slicked his dark hair back, his overgrown fringe was making his freshly exfoliated forehead itch, “Jackson-ah, I don’t like it,” he simply told his friend.

 

Jackson shrugged and said, “Some daddies don’t like being daddies, but that doesn’t change who they are.” 

 

And with that colorful philosophy, JB had decided to switch tactics completely. He gave Jackson an unreadable grin and nodded, “OK,” he agreed, “Let’s see how long you can keep that up.” Jackson cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Huh? What does that mean?” he asked. Jaebum’s eyes darkened as he shifted closer to the younger, “Just keep calling me ‘Appa’,” he answered. 

 

Jackson gulped as the elder leaned against the available counter space between his open swinging legs, both his hands pressing up against the glass on either sides of his head. “Hyung, what are you doing?” Jackson nervously queried, his left and right peripherals were obstructed by JB’s veiny forearms. Jaebum’s left hand dropped down and gripped the back of the younger’s neck tightly. He yanked the blond closer, “Call me ‘Appa’,” he ordered before slamming their lips together. The force of the kiss made JB’s perfect teeth press into Jackson’s lip.

 

The shocked blond pulled back and turned his head away, “Hyung why’d you kiss me so suddenly?” he asked with furrowed brows as he stroked his throbbing bottom lip. JB only smirked and replied, “I’m not your hyung anymore, I’m your daddy. Remember?” 

 

He grabbed the younger’s jaw in his hand and pulled him into another kiss. He ran his tongue over the younger’s pursed lips before pushing it past them into his mouth. Jackson fought the urge to groan when JB’s tongue made contact with his. Jaebum let his hands drop to Jackson’s sides, he fisted them in the younger’s drying swim trunks, and then roughly yanked his groin closer.

 

He broke the kiss and licked his chapped lips. “Say it,” he commanded dominantly, his dark eyes staring intensely into Jackson’s wide doe ones, daring him to disobey. Jackson seemed to shy away from the nickname suddenly, he blushed and dropped the elder’s heated gaze. Jaebum’s fingers inched between Jackson’s open thighs. 

 

“Jackson-ah,” he said in a warning tone, “Say it.” He gripped the younger’s growing erection through his damp shorts, but did nothing else. “JB, please stop,” Jackson whined, his hand reaching down between them to grab ahold of the elder’s wrist.

 

Jaebum glared at Jackson and tilted his head to the side. He tightened his hold on the blond’s cock and began to jerk him through the polyester material. Jackson let out a sound something between a hiss and a groan, “Who did you say, Jackson?” Jaebum taunted through a smirk. Jackson ignored and him rolled his hips forward, “Keep doing that,” he requested, his hold slackening around the elder’s wrist. JB buried his face in the younger’s neck long enough to nip at a protruding vein. “I don’t think I heard you properly, Jackson,” he muttered before biting him again.

 

Jackson grit his teeth, but submitted nonetheless, “Keep doing that…Daddy,” he reluctantly corrected. “Good boy,” the elder praised, he ran his tongue over Jackson’s rosy lips before biting his bottom one. He poked a finger in the center of Jackson’s forehead and pushed him back against the mirror. Jackson rested his shoulders against the cool glass and waited. 

 

JB grip on the tent in Jackson’s shorts became impossibly stronger as his right hand reached up to wrap around the younger’s trachea. Jackson groaned as JB’s dominant hand roughly jerked him, the friction from his shorts adding some extra heat. His defined abdominal muscles began to contort as his breathing increased. He rolled his hips up again and opened his eyes when he heard JB tsk, “Keep still son, or I’ll stop,” he threatened, his hand slowing down as proof.

 

Jackson bit his lip and quickly shook his head, “No…,” he started and at JB’s stern look he added, “Daddy, don’t stop.” Jaebum hated to admit it, but hearing his teammate call him ‘Daddy’ in such a situation had his dick hard in seconds. He softly pressed the pad of his thumb into Jackson’s Adam’s apple and began to stroke him again. 

 

JB noticed a new wet spot appearing at the apex of Jackson’s tent, and he pressed his other thumb into it. He wrenched his hand around the younger’s cock and marveled at how the fabric twisted with him. He pushed at the flesh button protruding from the blond’s exposed neck. Jackson groaned again and fought the urge to buck against his leader’s hand.

 

“Does it feel good?” JB asked him, “Is this something your daddy would do to you?” Jaebum knew it was a pretty fucked up question to ask, but he wanted Jackson to understand how weird the nickname was. Jackson shook his head and answered, “It’s something my Jaebum-daddy would do.” 

 

And that was what sent JB over the edge. He was going to show Jackson the full extent to what he unleashed. He completely pulled away from Jackson and the younger whimpered at the loss of contact, “Why’d you stop?” he whined through an adorable puppy-like pout, “It was just getting good.”

 

Jaebum smirked at him and replied, “Do as your daddy says and finish yourself.”

 

Jackson looked taken aback, “Do what?” Jaebum grabbed Jackson’s hands and guided them onto his leaking cock, “Make yourself come,” he instructed, looking his group mate in the eyes, “Don’t disobey Daddy or we’ll stop right here.” 

 

With shaky hands, Jackson began to stroke himself through his shorts. It wasn’t that he had never masturbated before (what guy hasn’t?), but doing it in front of his watchful leader made him nervous. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his climax, he wasn’t that far anyway. “No son,” he heard JB say into his ear, “Look at me.” Jackson swallowed hard again and pried his eyes open to look at the elder. “Proceed,” Jaebum urged. 

 

Jackson nodded and let out a ragged breath. He firmly held JB’s gaze and stroked himself with both hands, it was a little more difficult to do since his trunks kept bunching up. JB bumped his own erection against Jackson’s knee and rested his forehead against the younger’s, “Tell Daddy how it feels, son,” he requested as his finger's found the younger's dusty nipples. 

 

Jackson panted as he stroked faster and harder and rotated his hips in time with his ministrations. The abused material was beginning to form grooves from his constant pressure. Jackson tilted up and gave JB a sloppy kiss, “It feels good Daddy, but I think you can do better,” he breathed against his lips. Jaebum chuckled and shook his head, “You know your body better than me. How do you make yourself come, Jackson? Tell me,” he told him, his fingers roughly tugging on the blond's nipples. 

 

Jackson gave a light laugh and responded, “Hard and fast.”

 

He scrunched his face up, grunted, and buried his face in Jaebum’s neck as he literally came in his pants. He’d never felt so sticky in his entire life, but jerking off through his shorts was definitely something he would have to revisit again soon. The sensation was incredible…or maybe it was JB watching him.

 

“So predictable and disappointing,” JB complained as he pulled off his grey sweatpants. Jackson licked his lips and stared lustily as Jaebum’s dick leaped free and he revealed his toned thighs, “Huh?” he distractedly asked, his eyes travelling up the elder's taut tummy and then back down again to his dick.

 

“How about you put that big mouth of yours to some good use,” Jaebum suggested to the younger through a half-smile. “Huh?” Jackson asked again, his eyes finally tearing away from JB’s massive hard-on to look into to the elder’s eyes. “On your knees, Jackson-ah,” JB ordered while pointing a finger down to the floor. 

 

Jackson eased off the edge of the counter and onto wobbly legs, he seemed even more timid than before. JB watched the younger drop to his knees before him. He reached down and cupped Jackson’s jaw in his hand, “Say ah, son,” he playfully ordered. Jackson slowly opened his mouth and flattened his tongue over his bottom row of teeth.

 

JB fisted his hand in Jackson’s hair and guided the younger’s open trap onto his dripping cock. Jaebum closed his eyes and groaned as he began to face fuck the younger. Jackson’s hands hung at his sides as he let Jaebum take control. 

 

“Such a good boy,” JB taunted with a roll of his hips. He let his other hand find Jackson’s head and then sank all ten fingers into the younger’s scalp, “Let’s see how deep you can take me.” JB shoved his cock further into Jackson’s compliant mouth and the younger couldn’t help but gag when the tip tickled his throat. He tried to pull back, but JB held him firmly in place. 

 

“We’re not done yet,” he snapped, “Relax your throat, you can take it all.” 

 

Was that encouragement? 

 

Or a direct order?

 

Jackson breathed through his nose (while he still could) and relaxed the muscles in his throat. JB smiled when he slid in the last inch or so down Jackson’s throat. “Fuck yes,” he grunted out, “I knew your mouth had to have some true talent.” He pulled all the way out and Jackson sucked in a huge loud breath. JB's dick glistened with the younger's saliva. 

 

"Let's try that one more time," JB suggested as he shoved his cock back down Jackson's throat with ease. Jackson's nose scrunched up as JB's fine hairs tickled his nostrils. Jaebum let out a throaty groan as Jackson's tongue danced against the underside of his shaft. He rolled his hips again, but didn’t make any other moves. He didn’t want to choke the blond. 

 

With Jackson’s tight throat, wiggling tongue, and hot and wet mouth, it didn’t take long for JB’s release to come knocking. He quickly pulled his cock free and painted his unsuspecting teammate’s face with his thick seed.

 

Jackson looked up at the elder in shock as the translucent goo dripped off his face and onto the floor. “JB, why did you do that?” he asked wiping his face off with his forearm. “Don’t question your appa, son,” Jaebum easily countered. 

 

Jackson pouted and looked away, seemingly upset. JB crouched down in front of the younger, “Aw, are you upset? Did appa do something you didn’t like?” he queried as he ruffled the younger’s hair. Jackson’s face burned, but he remained silent. JB chuckled and stood back up. He reached for the black leather toiletry bag he left on the counter and dug around in it.

 

Once he found what he was looking for, he dropped back down to the floor. “Let appa make it up to you,” he offered as he dangled a condom in Jackson’s face. Jackson stared at the condom with wide eyes, “You want to do it?” he questioned. JB nodded, “Yep,” he replied as shoved Jackson flat onto his back and climbed on top of him. Jackson held his hands up in protest, “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he frantically said, “This has gone on long enough. We can’t do that.”

 

Jaebum held Jackson’s hands down at his sides. “Why not?” he asked leaning over Jackson until their noses were almost touching, “Don’t you want to feel appa deep inside of you?” 

 

Jackson clenched his teeth and looked away, but he couldn’t hide the new tent forming in his ruined swim trunks. JB grinded his naked erection against Jackson’s. “Tell me what you want, Jackson,” he requested against the younger’s lips. Jackson groaned as his inhibitions were drowned out by lust. “I want you to do me,” Jackson murmured. Jaebum leaned back a bit and grinned down at the younger. “You want who to do what to you?” He questioned with raised brows, “I need you to be more specific.”

 

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, “I want you to fuck me, appa.” He couldn’t believe he’d just said that, his face was on FIRE.

 

Jaebum chuckled again as he sat back on his knees, “Take off your shorts,” he told the younger. Jackson unsnapped his trunks and peeled them off his thick sticky thighs. He tossed the shorts in the corner and laid back on the cold white-tiled floor. JB tore open the condom and used the oozing packaging lubricant to coat his fingertips, “Open your legs,” JB instructed. 

 

Jackson raised his knees and slowly parted his legs for the elder; he felt like he was in an examination room and JB was his temperamental doctor. The elder settled between Jackson’s legs and he quickly shoved a finger into his entrance.

 

Jackson’s legs immediately clamped close, he felt uncomfortable. “Yah, open your legs and relax,” JB hissed out in pain, “You almost broke my damn arm.” 

 

Jackson nodded and released a shaky breath as he pried his legs open again. Jaebum wiggled his finger around inside Jackson for a few minutes before he added a second one. Jackson groaned as the elder’s fingers scissor-ed around inside of him, it was actually starting to feel good. Before he even knew what was happening, Jackson’s hand had found its way back to his cock.

 

“Uh, uh, uh,” he heard JB say, “Did I give you permission to do that?” Jackson gave the elder a look that clearly said, ‘Are you serious?’ JB shot him a glare that clearly replied, ‘Deadly.’ Jackson’s hands dropped back down to his sides. “Can I touch myself, appa?” he begrudgingly asked. JB frowned, ‘appa’ was starting to lose its edge. “Say it in English,” he commanded. 

 

“Daddy, can I touch myself?” Jackson quickly said. JB grinned and nodded, somehow the English version sounded sexier.

 

Jackson wrapped a steady hand back around his dick just as a third finger was added inside him. He let another groan escape as he rolled his hips into his hand. Jaebum shoved his fingers inside to the knuckle and pulled them out again. “How does it feel, Jackson?” he curiously asked…as if he didn’t already know. “It feels good, hyung,” Jackson whispered out. 

 

JB harshly drove his fingers back in, “Who?” “Appa,” Jackson breathed out his correction. “English,” the elder ordered as he made his fingers dance inside Jackson’s tight heat. “Daddy, fuck me,” Jackson moaned out.

 

JB felt an electrical current surge straight through his erection, ‘Damn that’s sexy.’ He knew he wasn’t supposed to be liking the nickname, but fuck it was sexy. 

 

He extracted his fingers and quickly rolled the condom on. “Turn over onto your knees,” he commanded. Jackson shakily rolled over onto all fours. Jaebum positioned himself at the younger’s newly loosened opening and slowly pushed inside. Jackson whimpered and dropped his head down, “It hurts.” “The pain is necessary,” Jaebum told him, “Just relax and breathe through it.” Jackson nodded and took deep breaths as JB slowly breached his walls.

 

“You are so fucking tight, Jackson,” JB commented when he was fully inside. He gripped the younger’s hips and began a painfully slow pace, he wanted to let Jackson get used to his girth. Jackson groaned and rolled his hips again as his back fell into a slight arch. “Moving on your own already, I see,” JB mumbled as he picked up the pace.

 

“Does appa’s cock feel good inside?” he asked as an afterthought. 

 

Jackson’s hips eagerly met JB’s and he nodded his agreement. “I can’t hear you, Jackson-ah,” JB said, his left hand shoot forward to grab a handful of Jackson’s sweaty hair. “Appa’s cock feels so good,” Jackson moaned out. Jaebum snapped forward harder saying, “In English.” He dug his elbow into the younger’s back and tugged his head back a little further. Jackson lifted up from his elbows onto his palms to accommodate the forced stretch.

 

“Daddy, your cock feels so good inside me,” he whimpered out.

 

JB released Jackson’s hair and dug his hands back into the younger’s hips, his blunt fingernails causing a little pain. He leaned back on his knees and yanked the younger onto his dick roughly. Once he was all the way inside again, he forced Jackson’s chest onto the floor so that his round bottom was in the air. He pushed Jackson’s knees further apart with his own and pivoted his hips downward. 

 

He began to pound mercilessly into Jackson, every other thrust causing his tip to graze the younger’s prostate. “Holy shit, JB, that feels so amazing,” Jackson moaned out loudly.

 

His hot breath was creating a fog over the white tiles and the protruding grout dug into his cheek. He wanted so desperately to throw his hips back to meet the elders, but’s JB’s hands pushed him down to keep him stationary. “I’m not JB,” the elder snapped as he lifted a knee up so his position was more comfortable, “Who am I?” Jackson whimpered again as JB deliberately abused his prostate. 

 

“My daddy,” he mumbled out.

 

“Who am I?” JB repeated, his hips bucking so fast and hard that his pelvis bone was starting to ache. 

 

“My daddy,” Jackson said louder. 

 

Jaebum could feel his climax approaching and he was sure Jackson wasn't that far behind. Jaebum straightened his back, raised a hand, and sharply brought it back down against Jackson’s ass, “Who am I?” he asked again. Jackson eyes widened at the stinging pain, ‘Did he just spank me?’ he asked himself incredulously. His answer was another loud smack to his bottom, ‘OK, this daddy thing is getting out of control,’ Jackson thought as the pain mixed in with his pleasure. 

 

“Who am I, Jackson?” Jaebum asked impatiently as he administered another swat to the younger’s ass, his honeyed skin turning dark red from the agitation. “You’re my daddy,” Jackson answered loudly, his voice becoming a bit hoarse. 

 

“Good boy,” Jaebum grunted out before smacking the younger again. “Shit, I think I’m coming again,” Jackson mumbled as his vision began to blur. JB mustered up his last bit of stamina and sped up his pace x2. His hips slammed forward with incredible speed and his skin smacked loudly against Jackson’s.

 

Jackson let out a loud moan as spurts of his white seed covered the floor, “Oh my god.” JB felt Jackson’s insides suction around his cock and it brought him to his own release. He dropped his head into the dip of Jackson’s back and silently came into his condom.

 

Jackson toppled down to the floor in a sweating, heaving mess; he didn’t even care that he was lying in a pool of his own cum. JB laid down on the floor beside him. He yanked off the condom and tossed it in the direction of the waste basket. “Nice shot,” Jackson mumbled when the contraceptive made it into the basket. Jaebum breathily laughed and tucked his hands behind his head, “Thanks.” 

 

Jackson rolled over onto his side and looked at his leader through wide eyes, “Hyung?” “What Jackson?” the elder answered tiredly. The last thing he wanted was for Jackson to start chattering away.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to call you ‘Appa’ anymore,” the blond decided. JB lifted a curious eye brow and looked at Jackson, “Why not?” he questioned. 

 

Jackson cutely frowned and replied, “Because you took that nickname way too far. I think I’ll just stick to JB-hyung, from now on.” JB grinned and sat up. He let a soft hand fall onto Jackson’s blond hair, “Good boy,” he said patting the younger’s head, “Now get out so I can take another shower.” 

 

‘Mission accomplished.’


End file.
